


Stay by my Side, and I'll stay by Yours.

by Mario9501



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Feels, Gen, It is sad boah, Sad Ending, Twilight stays by Wild until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario9501/pseuds/Mario9501
Summary: Wild and Twilight get stuck in a storm.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Stay by my Side, and I'll stay by Yours.

Wild and Twilight were currently stuck in a pretty bad storm, the others were lost somewhere else, where they were they didn’t really know at the moment as they were trying to get out and hopefully find some shelter and warm themselves up. Wild was slowly getting drowsy and colder, Twilight was keeping him close to him but falling in a river wasn't helping Wild’s case.

“Comon Kit we need to hurry and find a cave.” Twilight was hoping he could find somewhere to keep him safe but the storm was just getting worse as they kept trekking through it.

“I-I-I c-c-can’t f-f-feel anything Pops” Wild said with his voice quivering from the cold and possibly fear. It broke Twilight’s heart to see his little pup like this. Twilight decided to take a drastic measure and turn into Wolfie in front of Wild so he could dig a den for them to stay in. As soon as he turned he immediately started to dig. As soon as he got done he went over to Wild who was still on the ground not a shiver or a shake. He drug Wild into the den and wrapped himself around his pup as tightly as he could. Twilight waited for what felt like days, he was starting to get concerned that Wild might have not made it. He sniffed him and put his head up to Wild’s head and it was  _ cold. _ Twilight wasn’t quick enough to save his pup, he fell into deep despair.

Twilight just laid against his pup just waiting to wither away as he couldn't go on knowing he could have been faster. He laid there for days as he just wanted Death to take him but Death was going to make him suffer, and to be fair he deserved it. Twilight nudged Wild’s body over so he could lay on top of him. He did one last howl and fell on top of his pup as his energy was sucked from him. As soon as he rested on his pup the light fated from his eyes.

  
  


Time and the others were trying to find Wild and Twilight after the storm hit. They searched far and wide and Hyrule stumbled across a hole in the ground and it looked like an animal den. He took a peek inside and immediately hurled his lunch and started to sob. The others came over and looked inside and they all did the same except for Time who kept his composure but was a broken man on the inside when he saw the bodies of his boys.  _ His. Boys!  _ They were at least together but it didn’t make it anymore heart wrenching to see them like that. Time pulled out Wild and Twilight and carried them both. Warrior and Legend dug the graves for them. 

They held a small ceremony and they went off to end the tyrant Dark Link.

Where both Father and Son were put to rest. On the gravestones read.

_ Wild. _

_ A truly Wild child who would jump off a cliff for no other reason than to give Twilight a heart attack. _

_ An amazing cook. _

_ An amazing archer and fighter. _

_ You will be forever in our hearts. _

  
  


_ Twilight _

_ A shining light in the Twilight who would keep his pup safe from everything if he could. _

_ An amazing Farm hand. _

_ An amazing swordsman. _

_ Keep up with the Wild, Pup. _


End file.
